


the hunger of those early years

by sapphfics



Series: femslash100 [1]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal is used to being hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hunger of those early years

Mal is used to being hungry.

On the island, she and Jay had stolen spoiled fruit from the slightly torn bags of the unsuspecting venders at the market place, but that could only sustain her for so long.

Her Mother either forgot or didn't care, far too wrapped up in evil schemes to get her off the cursed island even she knew would never work.

But here in Auradon, she has as much food as she could possibly want.

 _Good_ food, too. The kind of food most kids on the island would kill for.

No, the kind of hunger she feels now is...different.

* * *

It starts off small, occasion glances across the classroom, and then suddenly whenever Evie is remotely near, Mal just can’t seem to keep her eyes off her.

The thing is, Mal knows that Evie was beautiful.

She’s always known it.

But even back then, when they were all living on an island where the only law was that no-one could leave, Mal had ignored her racing heart-beat if Evie put a comforting hand on her shoulder, or when Evie kept trying to put blusher on Mal’s cheeks.

* * *

Evie is a flirt, and a heartbreaker.

Mal thinks she enjoys it, sometimes.

Evil Queen had always told Evie, that girls without boys were worth nothing.

(Mal thinks that bullshit.)

* * *

Mal doesn’t think Evie likes Maleficent.

Mal isn't suprised, because not many people like her Mother.

But Mal isn’t sure Evie only hates Maleficent because she rules the island.

**Author's Note:**

> "what a coherent fic this is!" said no-one, ever.


End file.
